It's Time
by BulletStrong
Summary: Emily loves Hotch but he's with Beth. Derek tells her it's time to move on and she does. But how does Hotch feel about that? Eventual Emily/Hotch. For awhile, Emily/OC and for a second Hotch/Beth. K for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

Set right before Paget and AJ left. Enjoy!

* * *

The BAU was stagnant and it had been for the entire week. For that, the agents were thankful, as there was a blast of frigid air passing through the US. The conditions didn't arouse the want for a wild goose chase. It certainly did allow the agents to remember why they hated paperwork, with tightened muscles and tired eyes. With the prospect of the weekend approaching, Morgan began accosting Emily.

"Drinks, dancing, me. C'mon, you know you want it," Morgan leaned forward with his elbows on the edge of his desk, "the dynamic duo has to test out the new bar on Davenport Avenue."

Emily smirked and copied his posture, "Baby boy, I don't think you're prepared."

Derek laughed loudly, gaining the attention of the rest of the co-workers in the bullpen. She couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Alright. Let's go Saturday?" Emily asked, excited at the possibility of hanging out with her partner again. They always managed to have the best time together and it could take her mind of a certain man that had been haunting her dreams.

"Sure. You thinkin' about moving on? Finding a new man to obsess over?" Morgan looked at Emily, hoping to find the answer he was looking for in her eyes. Morgan had been privy to Emily's seemingly one-sided crush on Hotch. One night, after Emily saw Hotch and Beth at the marathon, she confessed to him about the secret she had held close to her chest for years. She was head-over-heels in love with their boss. They made a pact to never utter a word about it to anyone. Morgan desperately wanted Emily to find a new man, one that will cherish her love and devotion.

"Derek, not now." Emily turned away, looking at her computer screen. To be truthful, she wasn't ready to move on.

"Princess, it's been six months since he started seeing Beth and frankly, I'm tired of seeing you like this," Derek stood slowly and stepped around Emily's chair with his pile of files in his arms, "I'm going to give these to JJ. You done?"

"Almost. Maybe five more minutes." Emily continued typing, wanting to finish as quickly as possible. Derek squeezed her shoulder.

"Alright. When I come back, we're leaving," seeing Emily about to challenge, Derek raised his hand, "You're coming over, we're having dinner, and we're going to have a serious talk. Please Emily?"

Emily nodded and Derek turned to leave. As he stepped out of the BAU glass doors on his way to JJ's office down the hall, Emily printed her last report and tidied everything. She knew what he wanted to speak about as he already gave her the hint. Derek cared for her, loved her even, and all he wanted was for her to be happy.

"Get your sexy ass out of that swivel chair, and get those reports to JJ." Derek turned her chair to face him and snatched the reports from her desk. He placed them in her outstretched hands and she began her descent to JJ's office.

* * *

"Em, it's time." Derek proclaimed as they sat on his plush burgundy loveseat. Emily rubbed her palms on the corner of the cushion, attempting to clean her clammy hands. She felt nerves tickling her lower abdomen. She wasn't sure if she was ready to push herself forward into the dating scene but she knew he was right.

"I know, I know. I'm… going to try. Tomorrow, I'll accept phone numbers and actually take the plunge. I promise." And she meant it. Hotch found someone and so could she. It shouldn't be difficult to find someone tall, dark, and handsome that made her weak at the knees.

"That's it, baby girl. Test the waters. You'll reel 'em in so quick…" He trailed off. Derek recognized her fears. She couldn't see her beauty but he could and eventually someone else would as well.

* * *

Hotch rubbed his eyes, struggling to stay awake at the late hour. The paperwork was piled high and he had barely made a dent throughout the day. He had been distracted with phone calls from the higher-ups. Beth had also called him but when he saw her name pop up on the cell, he automatically clicked 'decline'. During the past few weeks, he had felt disdain each time he merely saw her name. Once the fresh feeling had dissipated, Beth's real nature showed. The relationship was imitating his marriage to Hayley. She began to fuss over his work and it was dragging him down. He wanted out.

"Hey, what are you doing here so late?" Hotch smirked as Dave made his way into his office.

"I could ask you the same thing, Dave." Rossi plopped down into one of the visitor chairs.

"Need assistance with that monstrosity," Dave pointed to the mountain of papers with his left hand while his right pulled a miniature scotch bottle from the inside of his jacket.

"Help would be nice as would a glass of scotch." Rossi stood and went to grab two glasses from his office. Once he returned, he sat and poured a generous amount into both tumblers. He slid one across the desk over to Hotch while he took the first sip of his own. His face scrunched up and he made an appreciative sound.

"So, what are you drowning in that scotch? I'm drowning my alimony payments. My ex-wives could ban together and feed an entire third world country with my money."

Hotch looked at the older agent, thoroughly confused. Had he been that obvious lately? Had everyone noticed his dark demeanor and gloomy persona? He had been upset at the turn in his relationship. He had thought Beth was going to be the new, and last, chapter of his romantic life. Once he discovered otherwise, his conduct hadn't been as usual. He had avoided his team as much as possible in order to hide his melancholy. It obviously hadn't worked.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm your friend, and a profiler, so I know all your tells. Avoidance is your biggest one. Is it Beth?" Rossi asked cautiously. Beth had been a sensitive topic lately.

"No…Yes, I'm… I think something is wrong with me. This job is awful. It swallows you whole, tears apart hope and faith, and makes you a pessimist… And yet, here I am. Continuing with this drudgery, leaving Jack without a parent. Beth…She's backing away when she isn't complaining about my work hours."

Hotch sighed and glanced out the window into the bullpen. Rossi raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together, forming a thin line. The wrinkles in his forehead expressed his surprise at the sudden rant. Aaron Hotchner did not usually crack that easily.

"Aaron, you love this job. We make a difference here. As for Beth, there are plenty of women out there. You'll find one that understands this job. Look at me, I've been married a bunch of times and divorced a bunch of times, but I don't give up. I continue looking for that one woman that will give me everything I need, which includes this job."

Hotch watched as Rossi topped off his glass for the second time. He finally took a sip of his scotch and observed a drop of the amber liquid slide down the side of the glass and onto his desk.

"I need to make a call." Hotch looked a Rossi with a meaningful glance, trying to convey his intentions.

"Good luck." Rossi lifted himself from the seat and quickly made his way out of the office without a second glance. Hotch lifted his phone from the wood desk and held it tightly as he scrolled through his contacts. He pressed the pad of his thumb on the desired name and elevated the device to his ear. As the incessant ring pounded through his eardrum, he swiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Hello." Beth answered, sounding tired. Hotch looked over to the clock on his wall, which revealed that it was 12:18 am. He shut his eyes and cleared his throat.

"It's me. We need to talk."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think. I will be posting a second chapter soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

It smelled heavily of booze and sweat. Emily had occupied a stool at the bar while Derek did his thing on the dance floor with several women. The bar was modern with cool color patterns and tiled floors. The dance floor was large and the smoke machine gave that section a foggy, sensual glow. Emily tipped back her tequila shot with a wince. It burned her throat yet gave her the buzz she was looking for. So, she gestured to the bartender and paid for two more. Good thing they didn't work tomorrow.

Derek swaggered over to her, "My goodness, my girls are on fire tonight!"

Emily grinned over her shot glass and passed the second one she had purchased over to him. He took it without reservation. After clanking their glasses, each consumed their shot.

"How's it going over here?" Derek winked. Before Emily could answer, she was greeted with shrill screams coming from behind her. As she twisted her head to check the source, she was hit by what felt like a colorful train.

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek laughed, clapping his hands, "What're you doing here?"

"Hello my chocolate Adonis! I overheard you telling my brunette beauty here about plans to come so I thought little ole' me could tag along. Of course, I brought everyone else with me." Garcia shifted her weight to the side, allowing Morgan and Emily to see Rossi, JJ, and a very reluctant looking Reid. Emily snickered and threw a small wave towards her other friends.

Once everyone exchanged greetings, they gathered on the dance floor. After three songs, Emily slid her way through the throngs of people swarming the bar. When she reached the counter top, she placed her order and took a seat in the booth where the group left their jackets and other belongings. As she sat going through her phone, she felt someone tap her shoulder. When she gazed up towards the offender, she froze.

"Hey." He had black hair that was messy in an extremely sexy way. His eyes were a shade of light blue. They were so striking; Emily had no idea how she couldn't have spotted him from across the bar. He had a strong, manly, and smooth face with a creamy complexion. She noticed that he was wearing a steely button up dress shirt, which had the sleeves rolled to the elbows, with black khakis. He was so attractive that she was sure he wasn't acknowledging her.

"Hi," Emily yelped out then cleared her throat, "Can I help you?"

"Yes…" He paused, never tearing his eyes away from her, "Can I buy you a drink?"

Emily slyly looked around making sure that he wasn't speaking to anyone else but he was looking right at her with those expressive eyes. She could tell that he found her funny because the baby blues held mirth in their depths. She nodded after what seemed to be an eternity. He extended his hand to help her slide out from the booth and she took it hurriedly. He never once let go while walking towards the bar.

"What do you like?" He questioned. _You_. She smiled wide, not believing that a man like him could like a woman like her.

"A Coke would be nice." She definitely wanted to sober up. He order two cokes, which she thought was cute. The profiler inside knew it was to make her feel at ease with her choice in beverage and at that point, she didn't think it was possible to be any more adorable.

"I'm Axel Anjelic, by the way. I promise I'm not some creeper. I usually don't go up to women in bars but I knew if I didn't get my ass in gear, I would probably never see you again and I really didn't want to take that risk and … now I'm rambling…" He trailed off and they both chuckled, "I… I kind of think you're gorgeous."

"I kind of think you're adorable, cute, and handsome." Emily smiled, as his grin got wider.

"I kind of think I really want to get to know you better…" He slowed, waiting for a name.

"Oh! Emily… Prentiss." Emily stretched her hand to him, which he took and slowly caressed the top of her hand with his thumb before releasing the hold.

"Then I would really love to get to know you better, Emily."

"I would love that too."

* * *

Hotch heard his team shuffle into the bullpen, followed by groans. When he peeked through the window blinds, he saw JJ and Garcia wearing humongous sunglasses and Morgan resting his head against the desk. He had called them in in order for the Chief to speak about the new rules that he planned to instill. By their demeanor, he could tell they drank excessively the night before, not expecting to come in the day after. Hotch smirked as he saw them rubbing their temples. He began to make his way to them.

"Did you see the hunk that Emily was with last night?" Hotch stood frozen in his office doorway, hidden from them. For some reason, that sentence had caused his heart to stop momentarily. He was puzzled.

"Oh lord, he was so hot. Did you see how into each other they were?" Garcia's voice echoed through the rooms, "Speak of the devil."

Emily walked into the bullpen chuckling, knowing what was coming. Hotch peeked out the doorway when he heard her. She was wearing a red blouse that showcased her cleavage _very_ nicely. He shook his head as if to remove those sexual thoughts. Where did they come from anyway? Once his gaze shifted to the brunette profiler, he couldn't shake the feeling that flooded him. She looked beautiful, as always, but he felt different. It was probably because he just broke up with Beth and was feeling lonely.

"Okay, okay. Kneel!" Everyone laughed at Garcia's desperate expression.

"Emily! What did you guys do when you left the bar? Did you do the nasty? Was it good? Was he-"

"Garcia, a girl doesn't kiss and tell." Morgan let out a wolf whistle. Hotch felt his blood boil. _Why would she be with someone else? Maybe because she isn't yours. _Hotch tensed.

Suddenly, JJ appeared before him. She was asking why they were called in but he couldn't feel his tongue.

"Hotch?" JJ broke his reverie, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes. Conference room in 5 minutes." JJ nodded while giving him a curious look. Walking into the bullpen, he caught Emily's eye and gave her a lopsided smile. She blushed then looked away when Morgan threw a paper ball at her. He continued to the conference room.

"Hey, no," Morgan wiggled a finger in her direction, "The guy you met yesterday was your type and you seemed to really like him so do not let Hotch get in the way."

"He was pretty great, huh? It's just hard. I loved, still love, him. It won't just disappear."

"So what really happened last night?" Derek moved his chair closer.

"We talked for hours about everything. He didn't freak when I told him about my job. He's actually a DEA agent so he gets it. Then, even though it was late, he took me to a casual restaurant, he paid, and I had such an amazing time," Emily smiled wide just thinking about the thirty nine year old man that graced her dreams the night before. She glanced at the conference room, "It's almost perfect."

* * *

When thinking about Axel, imagine Ian Somerhalder. His last name is pronounced 'angelic'. Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

"How was the case?" Axel asked as he poured the wine for himself and Emily. The red liquid swished around in the glass as he strolled to the dinner table where the food and cutlery was set up, ready for the two agents to enjoy their fifth date. The couple had only been together for three weeks but they took advantage of every free moment Emily had.

"It was tough. A guy was murdering men that had affairs with married women. It was his own form of revenge on the guy that separated his own marriage. How about your case?" Emily sighed as she took the seat Axel drew back for her. Once seated, he lightly pushed the chair inwards towards the table, allowing her enough space to lean on the table comfortably. He set the wine onto the table in front of her.

"We were able to put away a top drug dealer after months of tailing him. So, I feel extremely satisfied. I hope you like chicken." He smiled in her direction as he took the chicken out of the oven. He began to plate the meal while Emily took a generous sip of her wine.

"I love food… in general. As long as you don't give me food poisoning, I'm sure I'll love it." Emily joked. Axel laughed as he set the table.

"Whoa! We have an Iron Chef here or something. Hun, this looks amazing." The chicken's skin was golden brown and the veggies were colorful. Axel smiled, obviously proud that she held his cooking in high regard.

"Taste it. I want to see what you think." Emily sliced a piece of the grilled chicken and placed it in her mouth. Axel held his breath, waiting for a positive sign. He received that sign in the form of a moan.

"My lord, that is absolutely delicious." She didn't hesitate to take another forkful of the chicken, combining it with the delectable, buttery veggies. He then began to eat as well, without losing his grin. It seemed that around each other, the couple couldn't stop the muscles in their faces from forming grins. Emily had never connected with a boyfriend the way she had with Axel. They clicked from the moment he tapped her shoulder at the bar.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" Emily broke the comfortable silence. Axel nodded.

"Okay, so I've told you about my team… and I've told you how crazy Garcia can be," Axel laughed as he did know how wacky Emily's co-worker was and he hadn't even met her yet. The stories he had heard were enough to understand the level of insanity, "She invited me to hangout with the team Saturday… and she wants me to bring you. You don't have to! It's just a question and-" Emily was cut off by Axel's suave lips covering hers.

"Sweetheart, I would love to meet your friends. Honestly, I would. I just need to know when so I can get out of work with enough time." Emily smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Saturday, 7 o'clock. I'll pick you up. Dress casually. Prepare yourself."

* * *

"Let's go. Your ass is going to become one with that swivel chair." Rossi said seriously.

"Dave, I have work to-" But it was futile to argue because Rossi was already tipping his chair in order to throw him off.

"The team is going out for drinks right now and you're coming. Aaron, you owe it to them." Hotch knew he meant that they noticed him avoiding. He sighed and ripped his jacket from the back of the chair. As he began walking, Rossi told him to wait by the elevators. When he entered his own office, he was startled by Morgan's presence.

"Jesus! What are you doing, siting here in the dark?" Morgan moved to the door and shut it lightly. He turned to the older man and entered Rossi's personal space.

"Is he coming?" Morgan whispered. Rossi stood puzzled. "Hotch. Is he coming to the bar?"

"Yes. Why are we whispering?" Dave marched to his desk and began to lock away files.

"You know, right? About Emily's feelings?" A look of understanding came over Rossi's face. His mouth opened and his eyebrows reached high on his forehead.

"Ah. Yes, its obvious to everyone but Aaron." Morgan nodded.

"She's bringing her boyfriend, Axel, tonight and I was hoping it would get Hotch to open his eyes to the fact that he cares for her too." Rossi turned so quickly he was sure he tore a muscle in his neck.

"Wait, wait, wait. You want Hotch and Em together?" Morgan nodded with an incredulous expression painting his face.

"Of course I do. I know Emily. She will never let him go. So, I thought I could get Hotch to realize because we all know he feels for her. The best way to do that was through jealousy. That is where Axel comes in." Rossi shook his head.

"Hotch is stubborn and Axel is a great guy. There is no winner here." Rossi showed his confusion.

"Emily is the winner. Either way, she gets a great guy. In the end, that's all I want." Morgan strode to the door and placed his hand on the cool handle. Rossi followed right behind.

"Lets hope for… the best… which would be?" Rossi questioned.

"Emily is in love with Hotch. For now, we'll root for him." The men sauntered into the bullpen towards the elevators, where Hotch was waiting. Unbeknownst to him, a plan had just been set in motion.

* * *

I usually update on the weekend but I'm going to try to write during the week. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You've all been great. I haven't written in years so I'm trying to get back into a rhythm.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well hello," Garcia drawled as she slithered closer to Axel, "You are absolutely delectable."

Garcia exaggeratedly winked in the direction of Emily, who had her arm looped through Axel's arm. The bar had thinned out and the team had free reign of the establishment. Axel smirked and bumped elbows with the colorful techie. JJ laughed as she returned with a tray of beers. She shook Axel's hand while Reid started distributing the alcohol.

"Where is everyone else?" Reid questioned as he wrapped his long fingers around the tall, hexagonal beer glass. Garcia shrugged while swiping a finger through the foam that rested atop of the liquid. JJ spoke up as she wiped her hands on her black jeans.

"They were on their way. I don't think they left when the rest of us did. You know how they are." Emily drew a sigh from deep within her lungs, feeling a slight acidic burning in her throat. She lifted her fingers and placed her middle finger on her lips.

"Were they able to convince Hotch to tear his eyes away from his files for the night?" Garcia piped up. Emily felt the acid sink into her chest, lingering with indecisiveness.

"Rossi called and said that they were _all_ on their way so…" Emily finally sank her front teeth into her middle finger's nail, accidently tearing a piece of skin. She quickly retracted her finger, as she knew her friends could read her like a book.

"You okay?" Axel slid his hand onto Emily's hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. She saw true concern in the blue nadirs. She faked a smile and shook her head. He didn't seem convinced but he dropped the subject. For that, she was eternally grateful. Instead of continuing that line of questioning, he offered his hand.

"Lets dance?" She smiled with relief. Her hand automatically glided into his rough hand, fitting perfectly. He pulled her into his side and guided her onto the vacant dance floor. JJ pulled Reid to his feet and dragged him as he protested. Once they reached dance floor, he simply smiled and began dancing quirkily. JJ laughed from deep within her abdomen. Garcia watched as she pulled a tiny, colorful umbrella from her purse and dropped it into her beer glass.

Suddenly, the front door opened with a clank. The bell that hung on the top of the wooden door repeatedly smacked against the frame, warning the patrons of new arrivals. Morgan and Rossi sauntered their way in with a glum Hotch attempting to match their strides. Garcia frantically waved them over.

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan leaned over and kissed his eccentric friend on the cheek. Axel witnessed the intimate exchange as he twirled the brunette profiler.

Axel pulled Emily close once again, "Are they together?"

Emily discreetly eyed Garcia and Morgan, "No! They are great friends that happen to be extremely flirtatious."

Axel's eyes didn't budge from the duo sprawled out in the booth, "Is she seeing anyone?"

Emily snapped her head in her boyfriend's direction, surprised by the sudden line of questioning. The way he was staring at Garcia made her feel green-eyed.

"Why do you want to know?" Emily retorted. Axel sighed and pulled her close. He maneuvered her ear to his lips.

"Forget I said anything, okay?" He then placed a kiss on the shell of her ear. She turned her head to meet him face-to-face. He then cautiously dropped a tender peck on her lips. She blushed at the display and buried her head on his chest.

* * *

"Relax Aaron. It's just a night out." Rossi sighed as Hotch complained about going out.

"Dave, it's late and I don't want to inconvenience my sister-in-law again. Jack hasn't seen me in two days and I'm tired." Hotch waited for a response but it never came as Rossi ignored the younger man. Morgan observed the brooding man in the backseat through the rearview mirror. The SUV turned the corner and parked at an empty spot in front of the brick building that housed the bar they were looking for. Rossi turned the key to shut off the vehicle. The two men in the front seat pulled the door handle and climbed out of the car. They stood waiting as Hotch descended from the car.

"Let's get this over with." Rossi rolled his eyes as they turned and left Hotch slowly walking behind. Morgan threw open the front door in frustration. _Why did Emily have to choose someone so annoying to fall for? _

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Garcia smiled and gestured to the booth seat parallel to her. He took the offered seat when Rossi appeared with two glasses of scotch. Morgan took the glass and collapsed against the back of the booth cushions.

"Where's the pain in the ass?" Morgan asked with a roll of his eyes.

"He's in the bathroom."

* * *

Hotch tugged at his tie, loosening the knot around his neck. He removed his jacket and placed it on the sink, moistening the material with the residual water that had accumulated over a week of splashes. He rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt, not caring that he was creasing the once crisp white button down. He set his hands on the sink, letting it take the brunt of his weight. He felt the bass of the music through the ceramic and after a minute, the shaking made his hands numb. Finally, a substantial bang of rhythms brought him back to the present and caused him to finish his task. He turned on the cold water and splashed the freezing water onto his eyes, allowing it to drip down and awaken his entire face.

He violently shoved the knob back to subside the stream of water. He tore a paper towel and wiped down his hands, face, and neck. Once finished, he strode towards the door, managing to yank it open with the napkin. He stood by the restrooms and took in the scenery. Garcia and Morgan were laughing, along with Rossi who must have said something humorous in order to cause such contagious laughter.

He smiled involuntarily as he shifted his eyes over to the dance floor. JJ twirled Reid who in turn stumbled over his shoelaces. When he looked a few inches to the right, he saw them. A strange man placed his lips on Prentiss' ear. He stood frozen to his spot, feeling uneasy.

"_Revealing the truth that was buried inside,"_ the music blared.

The next seconds were pure agony. It only lasted a second but it felt like it dragged on and on. The man kissed Emily passionately and she then went and placed her head on his chest.

"_Found our feelings,"_ the speaker's power bumped at the soles of his feet.

Hotch pressed the edge of his fingertips into his palms, leaving red marks and indentations. His knuckles turned white, as his face became a light red.

"_And now I'm busting out at the seams," _He watched the exchange in misery.

He was broken from the stunned spell when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned slowly to reveal Morgan standing behind him.

"That's Axel, by the way. Emily has been seeing him for a while." Morgan raised his eyebrows, asking for a reaction.

"Oh…Yes, okay. That's great…I'm happy for her." Hotch stuttered. Morgan made a disapproving sound that rose from the back from his throat. The Chicago native simply nodded and smirked as he passed him on the way to the restroom.

"Aaron!" Rossi hollered from the booth and gestured for him to make his way towards them. Hotch took one more glance towards Emily, again feeling anger bubble from deep within. Rossi carefully observed from his perspective.

"You think he knows how he feels about Emily but just keeping it to himself?" Garcia whispered conspiratorially. Rossi sucked on is lower lip.

"I've been divorced several times. I'm not the best at matters of the heart." Garcia giggled.

"Well, he better get his act together 'cause Emily is being swept off her feet." Garcia began picking at her nails.

"What about you? Looking for your own Axel?" Rossi sipped on his scotch.

"I feel like Kevin was my last chance, you know? Anyway, I could never find a man like Axel. A man like Axel wouldn't even give me a second glance." Garcia snorted while Rossi shook his head.

"You're a catch, Penelope." Rossi placed his hand atop Garcia's. The blonde techie smiled genuinely with her eyes full of glee. She patted his calloused hand as Hotch strolled by. Hotch threw himself next to Rossi. He held his head down and the two others shared a glance.

* * *

"Aaron. Aaron! I think you've had way to much." Hotch was leaned over the bar with three shot glasses in front of him.

"I'm fine." Hotch slurred. He attempted to lift himself but it seemed that the entire room shifted so he fell back onto the stool. He lifted his head and saw his entire team standing around him, looking concerned.

"Someone should take him home." JJ announced as she dug through her purse.

"Emily, why don't you drive him? JJ and Garcia were just getting started, Reid came with them, and Rossi and I aren't ready to go yet." Morgan added. Emily was immobilized. She threw a death glare at her partner.

"Let's go, hun. It's fine." Axel said as he slipped his arms through his leather jacket.

"Naw man. Stay. Rossi and I will drive you home later. Let's get to know one another." Morgan added, pulling the jacket from Axel's arms and hanging it back on the coat rack in the dusty corner. Axel gulped and nodded. Emily, though, was furious. She pulled Morgan aside.

"What the hell! You tell me to move on and now you're pushing us together. Morgan… What… the… Hell?!" Emily added shoves for emphasis.

"Em, he has feelings for you. I know he does. Just don't push it. Let him come to you." Emily looked at him skeptically, "Take him home."

Morgan pushed her lightly towards the rest of the group, which were giving Hotch water and Advil.

"Let's go, Hotch. I'm taking you home."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews are inspiration. Let me know what you would like to happen. Hotch and Emily or Axel and Emily? The song was "Reflections" by Misterwives.


	5. Chapter 5

She was intoxicated by the smell of his cologne, the feel of his firm torso against her, and the residual sound of music that continued pumping through her veins even once they stepped out of the bar. His body was limp and fused itself with Emily's. She was leading them towards her car. Her black heels were clicking on the sidewalk, echoing off the bricks of the building.

"Is he good to you, Em?" Hotch said abruptly. He propped his head on her shoulder as she pushed them along.

"Um," Emily and Hotch finally reached the car and she opened the car door swiftly, "He's nice. We work as a couple. He understands my work, he's a gentleman, and he is successful."

She dropped him onto the seat and swept his feet in as well. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Have you ever been in love?" Emily's heart stopped. _The universe officially hates me. _

"Yes." She said, deciding to be truthful. His face fell but it would have been barely noticeable to anybody ordinary. She scrunched up her face in confusion. Hotch reached for the car door and Emily staggered back a few feet to allow space for the heavy door to fly by. Emily walked slowly around the rear of the vehicle and whipped open the driver's side. She felt angered by his reaction. _How dare he ask a question that he didn't want to hear the answer to?_

Emily started the car and began her journey to Hotch's apartment. When stopped at a red light, she watched him as he slept in the passenger seat. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. He looked so handsome. Finally, she reached the apartment and parked across the street.

"Hotch." Emily leaned over the center console and placed her hand on his chest. He stirred and sluggishly opened his eyes. He stared at her as he slid his hand in her hair. Her eyes shut as he massaged her scalp.

"Hotch," her voice wavered, "Let's get you inside, okay?"

She pulled away rapidly and jumped out of the car. He rubbed his hand against his forehead. The alcohol not only lowered his inhibitions but it brought out feelings he had tried to hide. He had buried them so deep that it had disappeared long enough for Beth to creep her way in. The bar had been a wake-up call. Axel would not have Emily. _My Emily._ The door on his side swung open to reveal the beautiful profiler.

"Here." She offered her hand, which he took readily. They walked to the elevator and Emily slammed the arrow pointing upwards. Hotch was standing behind her, leaning closer with every passing second. He discreetly took a whiff of her luscious perfume. She smelled of vanilla and mint. It was now engrained into his nostrils and brain. The 'ping' of the steel contraption transported him back into his apartment building lobby. The couple leisurely strolled forward onto the elevator.

"I broke up with Beth." Hotch announced to the elevator cabin, seemingly speaking to no one in particular. Her scent was wafting in his personal space as he spoke, driving him on. Emily tilted her head, wondering where the conversation was being steered. She knew he was drunk and he wouldn't remember the night and his words. She decided then and there that he could not sway her, not while inebriated.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sir." She said, using formal terms in order to separate herself from fantasy. Hotch sighed and lowered his head.

"Em, please-" The elevator doors slid open and Emily practically sprinted to his apartment door, hearing Jack's laugh on the other side.

"Drink a lot of water and take the painkillers that JJ slipped in your pocket. It'll stop the hangover. Goodnight, Hotch. Give Jack a kiss for me."

With that, Emily twirled and, within seconds, was out of sight. Hotch used the door as support.

"God, Emily. Just let me talk."

* * *

As expected, the bar became crowded around eleven o'clock. The team, minus Emily and Hotch, were still sipping on beers. Axel was seated in the booth, across from Garcia and next to Rossi. Morgan was out on the dance floor attempting to find his partner for the night. JJ and Reid were preparing to leave, packing up their belongings.

"Okay, how about Gravity?" Axel and Garcia were laughing over their personal opinions on movies.

"Ugh, too much screaming and floating. I'm an American Hustle kind of girl." Garcia licked her lips and smirked. Axel smiled back and nodded.

"I feel you." Axel replied. Rossi stared at the two disapprovingly. He caught Garcia's gaze and tilted his head to display his bewilderment. The techie shrugged her shoulders.

"I like you, you know that? You're cool." Axel pointed the tip of his beer bottle towards the blonde.

"Ya, I'm pretty freaking awesome, sweet cheeks." The pair laughed at the comment. Rossi rolled his eyes and stood to say goodbye to JJ and Reid.

* * *

I know I'm going a little slow with Hotch and Emily but I don't want them to just jump in without questioning the relationship. As for Axel, maybe Garcia is what he needs. Do you guys like them together? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

She twisted the golden door handle with her right hand while her left pushed lightly on the wooden door, feeling the indentations that created the complex design. She strolled into her apartment and dropped her keys into the bowl on the glass kitchen table. Emily lowered herself onto her black couch and groaned.

"I can't believe this." Hotch had officially lost his mind. His job was his life and he certainly shouldn't lose it over something as trivial as insubordination. She wasn't worth it. The phone rang and she allowed it to go to voicemail. She wasn't ready to face the world yet.

"Emily. Hey, it's me," as if she could get that voice out her mind, "it's Aaron. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier… Um, but, I meant everything I said. I've sobered up, I sobered up the moment you walked away, and I still… feel the same as I did in the car. I think you're home and not at the bar, and if you are-"

The voicemail cut him off. Emily sighed harshly and rubbed her eyes. When she swiped her hand, she felt moisture and realized she had let tears flow, marking her blouse and ruining her makeup. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Emily panicked, thinking Hotch could've called from his cell and had been downstairs. She lifted her aching body from the couch, while cleaning her face, and slowly walked towards her door. She peeked through the peephole then ripped open the door.

"Hey… Em, are you okay?" Axel entered the apartment, caressing her shoulders in a consoling manner. He had noticed the red patchy skin around her eyes. She was certain she looked repulsive. Emily stared at him nervously. She couldn't keep on the charade.

"Axel, we have to talk."

"Oh no," Axel lowered his arms, placing them straight by his sides. Emily ushered him to the living room after she shut the door. Axel sat and started picking at his nails, "I knew this was coming."

"What?" Emily asked swiftly. She stared at him incredulously.

"It's your boss. You have strong feelings for him." Emily gasped silently. She released the air that occupied her lungs. Axel had knocked the life out of her. _Am I that obvious?_

"I saw it at the bar. When JJ, Garcia, and Reid were wondering if he was coming, you looked anxious and when it was confirmed, you look extremely terrified. So I knew you either didn't like him or liked him too much. What really gave you away was Morgan. I'm assuming you've told him about your love for Hotch."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Axel. It doesn't matter though, okay? I'll get over it." Emily walked closer to her boyfriend and placed her fingertips on his chiseled chest.

"No you won't. You'll always love him and he'll always love you," Axel kissed her forehead, "It's okay Emily. We just weren't meant to be. I think you should fight for a love so strong. It only comes around once in a lifetime, you know?"

"Is it because of Garcia? Is she why you're not fighting for me?" Emily allowed the tears to hang off of her lashes, apparently not caring about her appearance. Axel laughed.

"Emily, I don't have a thing for Garcia. I was asking all those questions and getting to know her because my brother is a computer master. I thought he would love to be with a pretty, blonde, and whimsical genius. I gave her his number. I like _you _Emily. If I didn't, I would have never approached you at the bar that night. Your heart will never fully belong to me and I can accept that," Axel tilted her chin upwards with his finger, "I want to be your confidant, someone you trust and rant to. I want to go out to bars and hangout. I want be your _friend_."

Emily let out a sob. She was about to let go one of the greatest men she had ever met but Hotch was _it _for her. He had so many flaws and tragedies but they were a part of him. She placed her head in the crook of Axel's neck.

"You have to talk to him… and you have to let him talk, okay? Just not tonight. He's drunk and he needs rest. Tomorrow, you guys don't work so go to him then and confess it all. He loves you and you know it. You're just afraid sweetie but everything will work out."

"I am so sorry." Axel nodded and stroked her hair. He lowered them onto the couch, grabbing a blanket that had been folded neatly and was resting over the curve of the loveseat. He draped the blanket over them and snatched the remote from the side table. He flipped on the television and handed the remote to his now ex-girlfriend.

"You pick a channel." Emily accepted the challenge and began scanning the guide while tears continued to gush silently.

* * *

"So Axel gave me his brother's number and I called him this morning. He is so awesome, a total computer ninja. His name is Hendrix. Apparently their mother loved Rock N' Roll. Anyway, we're going out tomorrow to see the movie 'Her'. He was so funny and great." Morgan laughed, wondering if this guy could bring the light back to his baby girl's eyes again. The two were sitting at a small outdoor café, sipping on coffees and waiting for their sandwiches to arrive.

"That's amazing. I'm glad." Garcia smirked.

"What about you stud?" Morgan cackled. He wagged his pointer finger in her direction.

"I don't kiss and tell mama." Garcia gave him a playfully look, her eyes sparkling.

"What about boss man and Emily? Did your mouthwateringly evil plan work?" Morgan sighed.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard from either of them." The waitress appeared with the two toasted breads slathered with melted butter. Once she turned away, Garcia took a generous bite of the food and moaned appreciatively.

"The both of them are like bulls, so stubborn." Morgan cleared his throat after sipping on his coffee.

"It'll work out. I think Axel became aware last night. He seems like a great guy. He might want to her to follow her heart. We'll see tomorrow." Garcia gasped dramatically.

"You not being pushy when it comes to Emily's love life?" Morgan threw a piece of straw wrapper at the blonde while smirking.

"I wanna see it play out, let it simmer. Now, lets enjoy this repast, shall we?"

* * *

What we've been waiting for is next. Emily and Hotch dealing face-to-face with their feelings. Some of you weren't sure about Axel and Garcia so I gave Garcia a techie that could fulfill her intellectually. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"Em, wake up." Axel's melodic voice drifted through the air of Emily's apartment, gently rousing her of her slumber. The pale profiler slowly woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee. She snapped up from the couch and quickly walked to the kitchen, smiling at the sight before her. Axel was wearing a purple apron with pink dots that was given to her by Garcia as a Valentine's Day present. Axel caught her gaze and turned to the side, giving her a full of the unusual wardrobe choice.

"I didn't want to get my clothes dirty so I put aside my manly pride. This shirt was expensive." Axel laughed along with Emily.

"You made me breakfast?" Axel nodded and slid a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast over to her.

"Eat up. You're going to have a grueling day ahead of you." Emily groaned. Axel untied the apron, removed the strap from his neck, and placed the cloth in the kitchen drawer where he had found it. He poured the newly brewed coffee into two mugs, "Light and sweet?"

"You know it, sweet cheeks." Emily joked. Axel smirked at her as he passed the mug from his hand to hers. They walked across the doorway and sat at the dining room table to begin eating their meal. Emily realized how long it had been since she ate such a through breakfast meal and began shoveling the deliciously greasy bacon in her mouth.

"Garcia texted me last night. She called my brother and it seems like they hit it off. She said they're going out tomorrow. I'm really relieved because Hendrix had always had issues with women. They never gave him a chance."

"How come?" Emily asked, truly curious. Axel sighed.

"He's an introvert. He loves technology and finds comfort in it. He stopped trying to find someone to spend the rest of his life with but I vowed to never stop looking for him. When you described Garcia to me, a bulb lit up. She sounded perfect for him and now I know she is. Hopefully, everything will work out there." Axel lifted a pile of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"What does he look like?" Emily smiled, finally at peace with the situation.

"He's got a baby face, looks 15." Axel and Emily snickered, "He has brown eyes, brown wavy hair. I look like our mom and he looks like our dad."

"I bet he's handsome. It probably runs through the Anjelic family tree." Emily grabbed the empty plates and placed them in the sink. She allowed water to soak the entire plate then shut the valve. She turned and leaned against the counter. Axel was sitting on the counter to her left.

"You okay?" Axel whispered. Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm nervous… and afraid. What if he wakes up today and realizes I'm not what he wants? What if he realizes he loves Beth? If that happens, I don't have you to come back to. I'm sad Emily again, alone with her cat." As if to emphasize the point, Sergio leaped onto the counter in search of food. Emily did even bother scolding the cat.

"Emily," Axel whispered, "I will always be here. Maybe not as a potential boyfriend but I like you way too much to let you become a sad cat lady. We could always make a pact, like in those unrealistic 80's movies. If we're both single in ten years, we'll get married, have an open relationship, and slowly start to resent each other like every other couple."

Emily burst out laughing which triggered his laughter. Sergio jumped to the floor, startled by the humans.

"That sounds fantastic," Emily sniffled. Axel opened his arms and encouraged her with his hands to enter the embrace. She walked into his arms and squeezed the man that had given her such happiness and comfort over the month since they'd met.

"I wish I didn't love him. I wish the feelings I had for him would transfer to-" Axel placed his middle and pointer fingers on her soft lips.

"I know… and me too," Axel smiled sadly then glanced at the clock that glowed on the stove top, "Em, you should go to him now."

Emily pulled back a few inches and nodded her head. She stared at him and felt tears pushing through the back of her eyes and glistening her pupils. Axel rubbed her biceps and kissed her nose.

"Go. I'll clean up." Emily opened her mouth and shut it again. Axel lifted her head with his hand. He nodded encouragingly, wanting her to speak her mind.

"Will you stay and be here when I come back?" Axel gleamed, relieved that she wasn't backing out. Backing out would make the grueling night before pointless.

"I'll be here, smooching off your cable." Emily chuckled and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Emily sighed as she struggled to find the words to express how she felt about the position she was in.

* * *

"Aaron, I'm taking Jack to my place for today and he'll stay there until tomorrow. You are in no condition to care for your son. What the hell is wrong with you?" His sister-in-law shouted at him from Jack's room while packing some clothes for the child. Jack was in the hallway, playing with his DS, oblivious to the fight occurring in the apartment.

"Jessica, please, just take him and spare me the angst. It will never happen again." Hotch mumbled, disgraced with his actions. He had sauntered into the apartment the night before, extremely inebriated, and began ranting about his life. Jessica was forced to confine Jack to his room while the brooding man sobbed into the phone. He was almost uncontrollable.

"You were drunk and emotionally unsettled. It better not happen again 'cause I don't want to have to take action," Jessica sighed at the emotionless face of her brother-in-law, "Hayley wouldn't be happy with you like this. God, Aaron, get your shit together."

Jessica stomped into the living room and gathered the rest of the items needed. She turned, expecting to see Hotch there but he stayed leaning against the hallway wall. She sighed out of frustration and walked to the door, snatching it open. She slammed it closed behind her, disappearing from his line of sight with his son.

Hotch promenaded to his bedroom, throwing himself on the mattress with a groan. He would apologize profusely to Jessica later but at that moment he wasn't in the correct state of mind. He began to cry pathetically on his bed, wishing he hadn't made such a mess of his life. He had been making a muck since his birth.

"Aaron!" He sat up startled. He had to be dreaming… or dead. Dead sounded nice.

A knock brought him back to reality. She was there, at his front door, waiting for him. He practically ran to his front door, peeking through the peephole, making sure it wasn't a prank. But it wasn't. She was there, looking absolutely beautiful. He was solid, keeping his eyes locked on the hole that allowed him an undisturbed view of the woman of his dreams. The woman he had tried to block out of his heart, his mind, and his soul. But he was done hiding, especially when she made the effort to arrive at his front door exposing herself for him. _For them._

"Emily." Hotch whispered as he pulled the door open gently. Emily let out a shuddered breath. She looked at her shoes, wishing the conversation could be avoided… but it couldn't. It couldn't because you should fight for a love so strong. It only comes around once in a lifetime…_you know?_

"Can I come in?" Hotch moved slightly to allow space for Emily's body shift through.

"Emily-"

"Let me talk first, okay? I have a lot to say." Hotch nodded jerkily, hope was filling his chest.

"When I was younger, you started working for my parents. You created this giant hole in my walls when you became my friend. You were the first person to see me as Emily and not solely a Prentiss, not as a job. You made my life bearable but before I could blink, you were gone and I was lost and alone. I aged but never forgot and one day, I got the chance to work for you. God, I would take whatever you would give me. Then when I arrived at your office, you were so kind at first but when I told you that I was there to become your employee, you shut me down just like everyone else had. A part of me died when you left me standing in your office, holding that damn box."

"Emily-" She glared back at him and he shut his mouth, allowing her to vent.

"But I got over that because I loved you. I loved you the moment you entered my walls when I was a teen. Years go by and you become depressed because of your divorce. I had wished you loved me as much as you loved her. Foyet came in and flipped our entire world around. He destroyed you and therefore, destroyed me. Then Beth… appeared… and stayed. At one point, I started to give up because who the hell was I kidding. I wanted to let you go. I _wanted_ _to love_ _Axel_. But I couldn't because you were always there in the back of my mind and heart, screwing up my entire life. He is perfect, Aaron! He is kind, gentle, beautiful, and he cares for me. But he's not you! He's not… and I hate that I feel that way. I hate it."

She stopped abruptly and lowered her head, her chin touching her breastbone. She was surprised by how angry she had been. The speech had released a lifetime of anger and anguish. She felt lighter already. She felt liberated.

"Emily," the world fell back heavily on her shoulders, reality smacking her, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

She looked to the man that had filled her mind for a long time. He had tears in his eyes, looking vulnerable.

"God, I love you." He sobbed, placing his hands on his eye sockets and digging as if to remove his tear ducts. He knew he probably seemed pitiful but the woman he had always wondered about, even when he was engaged to Hayley, was standing in front of him proclaiming her love, albeit angrily. Emily gasped at his words, feeling tears of her own come to the forefront.

"I always wanted you but it was never our time. When we were younger, I could've lost my job and been arrested. I'm five years older than you. I tried to move on because I thought that you could do so much better than me. I met Hayley and I liked her, eventually loved her, but it never matched you. When you pranced into my office, my god, I panicked. How could I look at you everyday and be faithful to my wife? I didn't matter in the end because she hated me and divorced me. Once that was over, I still couldn't and shouldn't. Emily, you are my subordinate. I could get fired."

Emily turned away from him, knowing the rejection that followed that statement. She allowed the tears to slip and trail down her face, catching her lips and permitting her to taste her own salty tears. She shut her eyes tightly, squeezing and grasping for strength to rise from deep within.

"But I don't care." Her eyes soared open with such speed that she felt lightheaded. She was trembling as she turned to face him.

"What?" Hotch smiled at her with fire in his eyes.

"This job has taken everything from me but it's not going to take our chance away. It won't this time. Without you, Em, I feel like I'm drowning. I need you…please." He didn't know what he was begging for but she seemed to understand.

"I love you, Aaron." Hotch felt his knee's give out and reached out to grab her. She leaned against the living room wall, holding them both up.

"I love you too… so much." He breathed. She trembled, feeling his breath on her neck. She felt him lips place a tender kiss on her collarbone and she smiled, blissfully.

"Stay?" He leaned back, tucking her hair that had plastered to her face because of tears behind her ear. He followed by caressing the shell of her ear.

"No," She whispered casually, "I'm going home. This is new, even though it has been almost three decades in the making, and I want to savor it. To do that, I want space… just until tomorrow. I want to think about this moment incessantly and dream about it all night. I want to cherish this. Anyway, you're going to have to court me, Sir." Emily smirked. Hotch beamed at her and nodded, understanding her point.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emily." He leaned in slowly, allowing her time to pull away but she didn't. He sealed his lips on hers lightly and she responded. It was everything the cheesy novels describe with bells and stars and fireworks. It was almost worth the wait. The couple separated and Emily smiled as she twisted the doorknob, still facing Hotch. She swept the door open with her foot, feeling the cool air on her back.

"Goodbye… until tomorrow. I love you." Emily walked out the door and paused when she heard his voice.

"I love you too." Emily beamed and began her walk out of the building. Hotch watched her retreating form, waiting until she was out of sight. This time, though, he used the door as support not because she left him drunk and confused but because his knees were still weak from the passionate kiss the love of his life bestowed on him.

His life was finally on the right track. He was finally cleaning the muck.

* * *

It's not over yet. I want to explore what happens after. Thanks for sticking with me so far. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

"So it went well?" Axel jumped onto the couch, next to Emily. The brunette smiled brightly.

"Yes, it went amazingly. He let me say my piece and he said his. We sealed it all with a kiss," Emily blushed, "I feel like I'm dreaming, you know? I had been waiting for that moment and it's validation for so long it became almost unattainable in my mind. We have a long road ahead but I can't wait to get started."

Axel listened with a grin painted on his face. Of course, he had felt a tad jealous in the beginning but he was happy for his good friend. He padded her on the back lightly.

"I'm so happy for you. What are you guys going to do about the job?" Emily tilted her head.

"We haven't discussed it yet. It's our biggest issue. He said that I was worth losing his job but I would rather no one losing anything. We'll probably keep it a secret from everyone, minus the team. There's no point in hiding it from them. They're omniscient."

Axel snickered, "That's what happens when you work with profilers."

* * *

Emily strolled into the bullpen with a spring in her step. She saw that Morgan was already seated at his desk. As she began walking from the door to his desk, she began thinking about how much Morgan cared for her and to what lengths he strived to get her happiness back on schedule. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leaning against his back. She squeezed him as he brought his hands up to caress her arms.

"What's this about?" Morgan chuckled. He turned his chair in order to face her. He gasped when he saw happiness in her eyes, "Emily?"

"Thank you… for being an amazing friend and trying so hard to make me smile everyday." She felt herself getting misty.

"Did he… What happened?" Morgan felt anxiety rising even though he was sure the news was in her favor. Emily gestured with her eyes towards the coffee station, wanting more privacy. He complied. They began assembling their own separate concoctions.

"Axel broke up with me." Morgan looked at his friend, sadness flowing from his brown orbs.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Emily quietly chuckled. She watched the coffee drip from the machine.

"He said that he couldn't be with a woman that was in love with someone else. He told me to chase after Hotch and I did. I went to his apartment yesterday." Morgan raised his eyebrows; silently asking her to recount what happened at Hotch's apartment, "Hotch and I are giving it a go."

Morgan released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in. He discreetly pumped his fist and chuckled.

"Oh my God, you were scaring me. I can't believe it. My plan worked." Emily grinned at her partner, wordlessly thanking whoever brought them together. Morgan placed his hands on her shoulder and shook her jokily. She threw herself into his arms, whispering her thanks in his ear. They poured their coffee and added milk and sugar. Once finished, they walked back to their desks.

After 10 minutes, the rest of the team began arriving. Garcia flew by, shrieking about her date with Hendrix that night. Emily, Morgan, Reid, and JJ watched with amusement as the young computer analyst spoke animatedly about her future date. Emily felt as if she was being watched and began searching for the source. Her eyes landed on Hotch who was peeking at her from the window in his office. Emily subtly winked at him. He made his way to the stairs.

"We have a case," He announced, "Conference room in five."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Garcia wailed.

"You can still go out on your date Garcia." Hotch announced from the entrance of the conference room.

"Well okay then." Garcia grumbled.

* * *

The case was finally closed after a grueling ten days. Emily was packing up when Hotch called her to his office.

"Close the door." He ordered. She obeyed and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. They leered at each other, knowing the call to the office was not professional.

"Come out with me tonight. We could grab dinner." Emily nodded enthusiastically.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll get my coat." Emily stood to retrieve her items from her desk. Hotch followed soon after he recovered all his items as well. They met at the entrance of the bullpen, receiving a wink from Morgan as they strolled out together.

* * *

"Your mother practically ran me over. From then I understood why your father pleaded with her to let the chauffeur take her." Emily was leaning over the table, laughing loudly. The couple was at Emily's apartment enjoying Chinese take-out.

"I can't believe that!" Emily was surprised by his stories. They shed a new light on her stoic mother.

"Well believe it. The ambassador isn't as put together as everyone likes to think." Emily shook her head, loving how simple the night felt. It was as if they had been together forever. It was peaceful with the conversation being free flowing and the silence being comfortable. Neither Emily nor Hotch felt the need to fill the silence with pointless and awkward comments.

"Hey! Are you home?" Axel's voice flitted through the apartment from the entrance. He walked into the space, making himself visible to the couple. His eyes landed on Hotch and he slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt." Axel began backing up, preparing to sprint out of the apartment, embarrassed.

"No its okay Ax," Emily reassured him quickly, "We were just having dinner. Our first date actually."

Axel's eyes went wide, "Em, how is it okay that the ex interrupts the new guys first date?"

"What is he doing here?" Hotch whispered stonily. Emily turned to face her boss with a dubious look.

"I invited him over earlier, before you asked about dinner. I forgot to call to cancel." Emily explained, knowing that that wasn't what Hotch was referring to but hoping to be wrong. Hotch wouldn't try to make Emily stop being friends with Axel, would he?

"I don't think I like you being friends with him." Hotch whispered. Axel had walked closer during Emily's response and had heard him.

"Hotch, Emily and I are just friends now. There isn't anything shady going on here." Axel replied. Emily nodded sincerely, staring Hotch in the eye.

"I just don't think I can be comfortable with this." Hotch gestured between the former pair. Emily sighed irritably.

"He is the one that convinced me to go after you. He is the one that got me through the past month. It is not fair of you to ask me to let go of a great friend. I love you romantically Hotch and I love him as a friend and confidant. Please, believe us when we say that this," Emily pointed between herself and the DEA agent, "is _just friendship_."

Hotch nodded slowly and took her hand. He cleared his throat, "I'll get used to it… for you."

They turned to address Axel, only to see that he had snuck out after Emily's claim. She released a breath, feeling horrible that Axel had felt uncomfortable. That man had been a saving grace in her life and he felt the need to run… from her. She sighed, feeling sadness radiate through her body.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Axel asked Garcia through his cell. He heard the blonde sigh dreamily and he smiled wide.

"We've been out a few times and he's great. He's everything I'd ever hoped for so thank you." Garcia began detailing every moment of the past dates with Hendrix. Axel opened the cabinet in his kitchen and pulled out a cup of dry ramen noodles. He tore open the paper cover after using a fork to create a hole.

"I'm so happy to hear all of this Penelope. You guys are perfect for each other. Thanks for actually calling him." Axel added hot water to the cup.

"Thanks for giving me his number, future brother-in-law." Axel chuckled as he opened his microwave. He slid in the cup of noodles and shut the door. He started the microwave as he made his way to the TV.

"Alright Garcia, I'm about to eat so I'll talk to you later." They exchanged goodbyes and hung up. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, lowering the volume as well. A knock sounded throughout the apartment, stopping the bachelor in his tracks. He walked to the front door, pulling it open and revealing Hotch.

"We need to talk."

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger there but what do you think will happen?


	9. Chapter 9

The two men were seated at the small dining room table, each waiting for the other to break the silence. Axel was pretty sure that Hotch would never approve of his friendship with Emily. He couldn't say that he understood the older man's point. Yes, Emily had liked him romantically at one point. Yes, It was hard to think of him as anything but a threat. But Emily was loyal to Hotch. Axel also knew that he could be the downfall to the relationship. For that reason, Axel knew what he had to do.

"Axel…I trust Emily, wholeheartedly… I really do but-"

"You don't trust me." Axel interrupted. He stole the words right from Hotch's mouth. Hotch nodded, sighing loudly. Axel dropped his head and crossed his arms over his chest. As a profiler, he knew this was a defense mechanism. He was attempting to shield himself from the internal pain beating through his chest cavity. Hotch knew this wasn't right but he couldn't allow this man to be a constant in their life. He would always feel as if he was in competition with him and he was sure that, eventually, Emily would see that Axel was the best choice for her.

"You understand, don't you?" Hotch whispered, not believing that he was having this conversation. Once Axel had left, the date had been tense. He knew that the man would only be an obstacle. Therefore, instead of driving home, he called Garcia and asked for his address. The analyst seemed suspicious, almost unwilling to give such information. He could tell that the blonde had grown attached to Axel and seemed to want to protect his privacy. In the end though, his status as her boss beat out her loyalty to the handsome man sitting in front of him.

"As much as I want to… no I don't understand. She has loved you for so long. She has wanted you for so long. She wouldn't leave you for me. Trust me, I know. I figured it all out before you did. That's why I let her go, why I encouraged her to chase love. I can't believe this." Hotch leaned forward, his elbows propped on his knees. The older man rubbed his face.

"But I will do as you asked," Hotch snapped his eyes towards the man, "I care for Emily. I know how long she's waited for you and I'm not going to get in the way now that she finally has you. I'll leave you all alone, I promise."

Hotch stared at the man, surprised. He expected Axel to say that he would pursue Emily romantically, that he wouldn't give up on her. He had thought that Axel was using friendship as a way to snatch her from him. Still, he couldn't handle him being around; even though he now knew the other man's intentions were true.

"Emily is going to be so angry with-"

"I won't tell her and neither will you," Hotch was stunned once again, "She's gone through hell for you. You can't screw it up now and we both know she would be furious if she found out you even stepped foot on my doorstep. I'll pull away. Promise me you'll get her through it. Let Morgan help you."

"I'm sure she'll be fine without you. She's only known you for a month or so." Hotch blurted out, slightly agitated by the way Axel made himself seem so important to Emily.

"Just take care of her, okay?" Axel snapped back. He shook his head, as if trying to shake out the irritation. The young man took a deep breath, trying to keep a level head.

"I'm sorry." Hotch sighed, rising from his seat.

"No, you're not." Axel walked around Hotch to the door, pulling it open again. Hotch stepped out of the apartment. He turned and stared into Axel's eyes. He saw genuine sadness and anguish. He felt like an ass at that moment, wishing he could go back in time to Emily's apartment. He wished he could've stopped himself from making such a big deal about their friendship, stopped his phone call to Garcia, stopped his trip to the man's apartment, and stopped this giant misstep. Suddenly, he felt air swoosh past him, followed by a bang. Axel had closed the door on him.

"I am so sorry." Hotch whispered to the air, hoping Axel could hear.

* * *

"I felt so horrible about the whole thing. You have to believe me, Axel." Emily stood in front of him, with her hand on her heart. He felt dread in his bones. He knew this was the last time he would see her. The moment she left, he would change his phone number, not answer the door, and avoid her at all costs… and it was killing him inside.

"Em, it's all right." _But it's really not. _Axel plastered a smile on. Emily sighed in relief.

"You're not mad?" Her voice was low, insecurity present in her brown orbs. He felt his heart muscles tighten.

"No, Hun. I'm good," He wrapped his arms around the lithe woman, "How could I be mad at you? Look at 'cha."

"What would I do without you?" Emily chuckled. _You'll have to figure it out soon._

"I have no idea." Axel kissed the top of her head. He released her from his hold but she didn't let go of him. _Please don't make this harder than it already is._

Emily propped her chin on his chest, tilting her head upwards. She smiled at him then released the hold he had on his waist. She picked up her purse.

"I just came by to check on you. We have a case so I probably won't see you in a while," _You have no idea_, "Bye. And lock the door behind me."

* * *

"He hasn't answered any of my phone calls. I'm officially worried." Emily vented to JJ and Garcia, who was on Face Time, while sitting cross-legged on the hotel bed. JJ shook her head.

"Men." JJ scowled. Emily began chewing on her nails.

"Did he give you his new number?" Emily looked at Garcia, who was propped against the lamp on the bedside table between JJ and Emily's beds.

"He got a new number? When?" Emily questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Ya, he called the day after you guys left on this excruciatingly long case. He gave me his new number, said not to give it out under any circumstances. For that reason, I cannot bestow you with his number, my brunette warrior. You'll have to go to him and ask for it." Garcia shoved some chocolate into her mouth.

"That's weird. He didn't mention he was getting a new number." Garcia shrugged.

"Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing. Maybe he had a stalker. I mean look at the man." JJ suggested. She pulled her blanket tighter around her body. The weather in New Jersey was frigid and the hotel's heat was insufficient. Emily shook her head.

"Wouldn't he call me too?" Emily was afraid that the whole debacle with Hotch had angered Axel, causing him to distance himself.

"I don't know." Garcia whispered. Emily looked over to the analyst. Garcia looked inquisitive, as if she knew something she wasn't telling.

"What's wrong Garcia?" The blonde shook her head.

"Nothing! I just remembered that I forgot to record my favorite show. I gotta go." Garcia's face disappeared from the iPad. Emily turned to JJ, who was looking at the device oddly.

"What's up with her?" JJ questioned. Emily shrugged, slightly disturbed by the quirky woman's behavior.

* * *

So…how about that Hotch? But did Garcia put the pieces together?


	10. Chapter 10

"Honey, you've got some explaining to do!" Garcia shouted over the phone. Axel shifted the cell away from his ear, attempting to save his eardrum.

"What happened Pen?" Axel inquired, wondering if the woman had actually heard from Emily and had put the pieces together. He was unsure what to do or say if she confirmed his worst fear.

"Why aren't you answering Emily's calls?" Garcia queried, terrifyingly calm. Axel closed his eyes and sighed.

"I got a new number. I forgot to tell her, that's all." He began pacing the length of his living room. Garcia was extremely intelligent, practically a genius. If anyone would figure it out, it would be her… _but how?_ The analyst couldn't have connected everything from Emily explaining the situation… or could she? Her skills have awed him over and over again.

"Nope. I don't accept that," Axel felt his lungs constrict, "She is your best friend. You wouldn't just _forget_ to call her. So, I'm not buying that alibi."

"Okay, I need you to promise me that the information will never leave your mouth."

"Of course! Who do you think I am? My lips are sealed," Garcia paused; contemplating her next words carefully, "Does this… distancing… have anything to do with a brooding BAU boss?"

Axel lowered himself onto his couch with a groan. He was upset that his agreement lasted all of twelve days. He didn't want to anger Hotch. He didn't want to destroy the new relationship between Emily and Hotch. He also didn't want to lie to Garcia, who had become a loyal and trustworthy friend. Garcia and Axel communicated every night after Axel finished his shift. They had become fast friends, especially because she was dating his brother. He had to make sure that Hendrix was treating her the way she was meant to be treated and vice versa. Of course, she found the notion noble and she gained respect for him.

"I'm guessing Emily told you about the day I walked in on their first date?" Axel asked, already knowing the answer but hoping to give him more time. He wasn't ready to be scrutinized or to start a brawl with the FBI agent.

"Of course she did. Now continue." Garcia ordered.

"I had just hung up on you when a knock sounded at my door. I open the door and Hotch is standing there, telling me that we have to talk." He heard Garcia gasp on the other end of the connection, "He pretty much tells me that he doesn't trust me with Emily. I knew he would never let up and that that would lead to a huge fight between Emily and him. You know that's the last thing I wanted so I promised him that they would never see me again."

"Shut the front door. Are you freakin' kidding me?" Garcia yelled. He heard rustling in the phone, assuming she was adjusting her clothing.

"Unfortunately, I'm not. Garcia, Emily can't know. You can't tell her." He heard Garcia chuckle in his ear. He had a bad feeling that Garcia had the courage to do something drastic.

"Sweet heart, I have to go." Garcia said sweetly. Axel felt anxiety rise in his throat, bile threatening to escape.

"Penelope Garcia!" Axel shouted as he heard the phone line go dead. He cursed under his breath, tossing the phone on the couch space to his left.

* * *

Hotch was seated at the tiny desk that the hotel placed in the corner for business clients. He scratched the back of neck while twisting open the water bottle cap. He tilted the plastic bottle, replenishing his thirst. He should be asleep as it was one in the morning. He had to be at the station in five hours, along with the rest of his team. A knock sounded and he walked over to the cherry colored door. He checked the peephole, absentmindedly smiling at the person on the other side.

"Hey. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hotch asked Emily as he swung open the door. The brunette chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing." She leaned forward, landing a kiss on his ready lips. He wrapped an arm around her hips, pulling her into the room. She draped her arms around his shoulder, interlacing her fingers behind his neck. He drew her body closer, inserting his nose in her hair. Thankfully, their relationship moved past the Axel ordeal without a hitch. She had seemed depressed and worried the past few days, though, and he assumed Axel had been drifting away. He just hoped that she would let the man go soon. He suddenly heard the woman in his arms sniffle. He looked down and noticed she had started to cry.

"I think he's mad, you know." Hotch felt sick. There was a hitch after all. He should have seen it coming.

"What're you talking about, honey?" Hotch asked, his voice trembling slightly. Emily seemed to be too caught up in her ordeal to notice his nervousness.

"Axel isn't answering my calls. He changed his number and didn't tell me. Something is wrong and I bet it's because he's mad about _that_ night." Emily blurted out. Oddly enough, she didn't seem upset with him. She just seemed dejected. He suddenly felt the want to confess it all.

"Em, I-" the phone interrupted him.

"I'll let you take that. See you tomorrow Aaron." She turned and swiftly left his line of vision. She was most likely embarrassed by her burst of emotion. He shook his head, embarrassed by his own past actions. He raced over to the phone after shutting the door.

"Hotchner." He answered formally.

"Sir I respect you professionally but personally…I think you're a jackass." Hotch was immobilized. Garcia's statement nipped at his chest, causing apprehension.

"Excuse me?" Hotch attempted to sound infuriated but knew that the blonde would hear the slight trepidation in his tone.

"How could you do that to someone you claim to love?" Hotch felt his legs become unstable and fell onto the couch.

He swallowed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh please, sir. You told Axel to get lost." Hotch sighed.

"How… did you know?" Garcia was silent. She knew Axel wasn't a liar but she was hoping that he was fibbing, just once. She knew that Hotch was threatened. She had seen it at the bar the night that they all met Axel. She was still stunned though.

"Emily told me that Axel wasn't answering calls and I knew about the fight you two had about Axel. I then remembered that you called me asking for his address. I put it together. I called Axel and he told me what happened." Hotch chuckled bitterly.

"Garcia-"

"No! You don't do that to someone you love Hotch!" The profiler lowered his head in shame. She was right, "That man pushed her to you. He loves Emily and wants her to be happy. How can you not want someone like that around? He is in your corner Hotch. He isn't a threat. He is an asset. You need to realize that. You also need to make this right before Emily starts ripping her hair out. I know you're my boss but sir, remember who I am."

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

They had captured the killer before he slaughtered the thirty-year-old doctor. It had taken all of their energy and focus. Emily put the Axel situation to the back of her mind. Hotch certainly couldn't do that. He didn't have her compartmentalization skills. Garcia's words rang through his mind every once and a while. The entire case lasted a whopping fifteen days. Emily hadn't heard from him in that amount of time. Luckily, she turned to Hotch. They spent hours together eating dinner at night after they left the station. It allowed the newly formed couple to learn about each other.

It had been five days since Hotch spoke with Garcia. _You also need to make this right before Emily starts ripping her hair out. I know you're my boss but sir, remember who I am. _

"Hotch!" Morgan shouted from across the lobby, "Are we leaving tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"It's late so tomorrow is ideal. The jet leaves at eight o'clock in the morning. Don't be late." Hotch informed before turning to the elevator. Everyone followed behind, preparing to drop everything and sleep. All the members of the team were exhausted. Everyone boarded the elevator, each pressing his or her floor number. After a few minutes, the only people left were Emily, Hotch, and JJ. The couple decided before leaving the station that they would have dinner together because of the time constrictions and that each needed plentiful sleep.

Emily and JJ walked left to room 601 and Hotch turned right to room 615. Hotch slid the card through the door sensor, watching it flash green. He entered his room and dropped the card onto the table by the door. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"Damn." Hotch sighed, dropping onto the chair that belonged to the desk in the corner. Hotch grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Garcia.

"The Oracle of Quantico at your service." She chirped. Hotch felt a lopsided smile grace his face. The blonde had been patient with him, promising not to tell Emily or anyone else about what he did. Her words had made him contemplate his actions. He realized that although he had every right to feel threatened, Axel should be seen as his friend as well. He was willing to try for Emily.

"Garcia, give me his number. I'm going to make this right." Garcia squealed, glad that he was standing up and being the bigger man.

* * *

"Shit!" Axel yelped as he accidentally touched a hot pan that had been simmering on the stove. He ran the burn under the cold stream of water pouring from the sink. He began wiping the water from his hand when he heard his house phone ringing. He wiped his hand on his pants while making his way to the phone.

"Hello." Axel greeted.

"Axel, it's Hotch." Axel leaned against the wall that connected his kitchen and living room.

"What's going on?" Axel sighed. Hotch paused. Breathing was the only sounds being transferred over the distant connection.

"I was wrong," Hotch cleared his throat, "I will learn to trust you. Maybe we'll be friends. I don't know what's going to happen but I would like you to walk me through it because you seem to actually know what you're doing."

Axel smiled, "Hotch, that sounds great. Thank you."

Hotch sighed, relieved that Axel seemed to be so forgiving. Hotch meant everything he said. He knew that he was bound to make mistakes and he hoped that Axel could be on his side, chirping in Emily's ear in order for her to forgive. Hotch laughed.

"Please call Emily. She's going nuts. She's trying to hide it but she works with profilers."

"Tomorrow. You guys have to be exhausted. Go get some sleep. Thank you again, Hotch." Axel's line went dead. Hotch sat there for a few seconds listening to the shrill, beeping tone. He finally ended his side of the call.

Everything would finally be okay.

* * *

Hotch was sitting on the plane, getting a head start on his paperwork, when he saw Emily enter the plane. She smiled brightly at him, her eyes twinkling. He could help but reciprocate. Luckily, they were the only one's on the plane because it was a bit early.

"I was woken up by a phone call this morning," Emily leaned down and kissed him passionately, "It was Axel. He told me what you did."

Hotch stiffened. Axel told Emily after all that they talked about. He was confused though. She didn't seem angry.

"What did he tell you?" Hotch asked nonchalantly as Emily plopped down on the leather seat across from him.

"He called and apologized for changing his number and not calling to inform me. He said that he was going to call but figured that I was too busy with the case to bother me with something that would be fixed when we arrived home. He proceeded to tell me that you called him last night to apologize for the debacle that occurred on our first date because you assumed that that was why he wasn't calling me back. He said that you were very amicable and he knew why I liked you so much."

Hotch smiled. Axel was a genius. Now, the agreement at the apartment was a secret to be kept by him, Axel, and Garcia. Emily would never find out. Plus, Axel made him out to look like a concerned boyfriend, worrying about his girlfriend's distress.

"Thank you for being so understanding about our friendship and trying to accept it. I love you." Hotch chuckled as he leaned forward to stroke his fingers through her hair.

"I love you too… so much." Emily kissed the palm of his hand. Hotch retreated when he heard Reid's voice.

"In an average lifetime, human skin completely replaces itself 900 times so she'll be fine. Her skin will grow back quite nicely." Reid commented, most likely speaking of the victim who had layers of skin ripped off during her torture.

"Did you know that cellphones are 10 times dirtier than toilet seats?" Morgan said sarcastically. JJ giggled. They came into view. They had dark circles under their eyes but they found happiness in each other's presence.

"Hey guys." Emily said casually. Rossi appeared a few minutes later.

"Did your walker get caught on the hotel's carpet, old man?" Morgan teased. Rossi stuck his middle finger up and pointed it towards the agent. Rossi knocked on the cabin door, alerting the pilot that they were ready to take off.

* * *

I hope that satisfied everyone. Emily never found out and now Axel and Hotch can help each other out concerning her. Please review! Did you like this solution?


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey Baby Girl." Morgan shouted as the team strolled off the elevator. Garcia had been waiting for them.

"Hello my Chocolate Adonis." Garcia snickered as they embraced. Emily grabbed Garcia's arm and began dragging her into her lair. She gestured for JJ to follow. The women gathered in the plushy chairs.

"Axel finally got back to me." Emily informed her friends. JJ clapped, smiling widely.

"Told you it would all be okay." Garcia began organizing her desks. The case papers had been left overnight.

"What did he say?" JJ questioned as she searched her purse for the Cheetos she had bought before taking off.

"He reassured me that everything was fine. He even said that Hotch called him and told him that I was going nuts." Emily informed them. Garcia, who had her back turned, smirked.

"Well that was noble of him." Garcia snickered. JJ nodded her head. Both Emily and JJ missed her sarcastic tone.

"It was, wasn't it?" Emily cooed. JJ finally found the Cheetos and pulled open the bag desperately. She quickly tossed a few of the crunchy pieces in her mouth.

"He put aside his own feelings for you so that's pretty awesome." JJ said as she sucked on her orange fingertips. Garcia rolled her eyes as she shoved the file into a cabinet in the corner.

"I think Axel was pretty great too," Garcia announced, earning strange looks from her friends, "I mean, he could've been pissed by the whole Hotch thing."

"Yeah, you've got some great guys around you." JJ stated as she balled up the now empty Cheetos bag and tossed it in the trash. Emily beamed as she nodded.

"I'm lucky… and happy… really happy."

* * *

"C'mon tiger! Get out there!" Garcia said she shoved Axel towards the dance floor. A week had passed since Hotch and Axel decided to be friends. As expected, Emily didn't have much time for the DEA agent now that she and Hotch were seeing more and more of each other. Axel understood but Garcia was tired of him just sitting alone at home.

"I know what you guys are doing but I'm fine." Axel accused as Garcia handed Hendrix a drink. They were in the middle of a crowded club called _The Arrow. _

"Axel, get out there. Listen to Pen." Hendrix shouted over the music, his arm around Garcia's waist. Garcia smiled up at Hendrix while ruffling his hair. Axel sighed as he made his way to the bar. He took a seat hastily.

"Well you must be having an _amazing_ time." A sarcastic voice floated into his ear. He turned to speak to the source, only to have the words stuck in his throat. She was sitting on the stool gracefully, with her chin resting in the palm of her hand. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with mischief with a smirk painting her lips.

"Hi." He whispered, a smile appearing. She returned the smile as extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Angela Starr, a simple woman looking for a good time." Axel chuckled, not releasing her hand.

"I'm Axel Anjelic, a simple man whose been looking for a simple woman who is looking for a good time."

* * *

"How was it?" Hotch asked Emily as she shoved a fork of food in her mouth. She cringed which made him cringe.

"It has texture, that's for sure." Hotch snickered as he picked up the phone and dialed the number to their favorite Thai restaurant. Emily ran to grab water while Hotch ordered their food.

"Let's not try that again." Hotch laughed when Emily came back into view. She was brushing her teeth. They had agreed to leave small, essential items at each other's apartments.

"I'd be totally fine with that." Hotch responded, as he plopped down on the couch. Emily took the slot right next to him, cuddling his left side. Emily had slept over every night since the last case. He was astonished by how simple yet remarkable being with her was. She understood his work, obviously, but she knew what he needed. It was a breath of fresh air. He constantly wondered what it would've been like to marry Emily instead of Hayley all those years ago but he knew he wouldn't have changed a thing because Hayley gave him Jack.

"When is Jack coming?" Emily asked. She had gotten quite attached to the boy over the week she had spent there. His aunt had taken him out to eat because she knew the couple probably wanted alone time.

"They should be here any minute now. She called five minutes ago and they were on their way." Hotch kissed Emily's temple. They watched some mindless television as they waited for _their_ son to arrive.

* * *

"Whoa! She's…Whoa…" Garcia stuttered. Her jaw was hanging low. Hendrix and Garcia were watching Axel dance with a lean black haired woman with sexy curves.

"Are you switching teams on me?" Hendrix joked.

"Maybe." Garcia fanned herself as Hendrix chuckled. Garcia smiled as Axel kissed the woman's hand and slipped her his phone number.

"Oh my God, it worked. My super, duper intelligent plan worked." Garcia smirked.

"You're super, duper intelligent plan was to bring a good looking man to a club and hope for the best." Hendrix smirked as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't question the genius."

* * *

When thinking of Angela Starr, think of mature looking Katy Perry with hazel eyes. A possible double date in the works? You'll have to wait and read.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hun your phone!" Hotch yelled from the living room. Emily sauntered in from the back of the house with Jack in tow. She accepted the call as Jack sat down on the couch.

"Hello." She greeted as she turned on the TV and handed Jack the remote.

"Hello to you too, my brunette warrior." Garcia's sounded through the device while Emily made her way to the back of the apartment.

"What's up, Oracle?" Emily teased as she sat down on the bed in Hotch's bedroom.

"Nothing much. I wanted to add to my knowledge library by asking how this past week has been. Was it amazing to play house with your soul mate?" Garcia squealed. Emily smiled, thinking about the week that had passed.

"It's so great. It's so easy to be with him. Plus, Jack and I have bonded." Jack and Emily had created quite a bond over the weekend. They had gone to the park and hung out at the house. Jack seemed to actually like her.

"Aw, that's so great." Garcia felt happy for her friend. It seemed like she brought out the good in Hotch and vice versa. She had never seen the duo seem so happy and content. It gave her chills to think that destiny had the whole blueprint of their lives ready, that people could come in and out of lives seamlessly.

"How was your weekend?" Emily asked the blonde as dropped her back onto the mattress.

"It was so awesome! We went out to that new club on McCluster Ave. It was so modern and edgy," Garcia sighed happily, "The alcohol was top notch. I was toppled over the bar covered in peanuts, and possibly someone else's vomit, after my fifth tequila shot. I should have been angry that Hendrix let me get to that level but he was right there with me, except he was passed out on the floor."

Emily laughed loudly, "Oh my. How did you guys get home?"

"Axel called us all a taxi. He was bit plastered too. He only had a scotch though but I guess better safe than sorry." Garcia explained.

"Oh, Axel was with you?" Emily cleared her throat, "I feel bad that I haven't called him but I've been trying to get my new relationship going. Maybe I should call him once I hang up with you."

"Oh, don't bother. He won't answer. He's on another date with Starr." Emily scrunched her forehead, creating creases in between her eyebrows.

"Who is Starr?" Emily asked. Garcia gasped.

"I forgot to tell you! When we were at the bar, he met this black haired bombshell named Angela Starr. He's going crazy over this chick and she's a riot. I like her. Hell, I'd sleep with her if she went that way."

Garcia chuckled. Emily swallowed even though her throat felt tight. She loved Hotch and never regretted taking the plunge, but she cared for Axel. He was so good to her. If she was to be honest, she didn't want him dating. She knew it was selfish but she wanted both Hotch and Axel to herself, at least for a little while.

"Cool." Garcia's laughter died when she heard the strange unemotional tone in the brunette's voice.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Emily sighed.

"Nothing… it's just… Is it hypocritical of me to say that I'm not ready to see him with someone else?" Garcia sighed in frustration.

"Yes, it is," Emily sat up, startled, "You have what you wanted. Let him have what he needs."

"Fine," the brunette growled, "But I want to meet this woman to make sure she isn't some creepy rebound. Does he really _really_ like her?"

"You're asking the wrong person Em," Emily heard a knock come from Garcia's end of the conversation, "I have to go. Hendrix is here to pick me up for our date night. Good night Emily."

Emily ended the call and shucked her phone onto the empty bed next to her. She scooted off the bed and made her way back to the living room. Jack was engrossed in a riveting episode of Spongebob Squarepants while Hotch was reading the newspaper at the small table in the middle of the room.

Garcia was right. She was being a hypocrite and slightly selfish. She was going to set up a double date and she was going to kill Ms. Starr with kindness. She smiled lopsidedly.

* * *

"She is amazing. Seriously, I can't even function properly around her." Axel told Morgan, Hendrix, and Garcia as they sat at the usual café. The team had been called out on a case the night that Garcia told Emily about Starr. The case had lasted six days and Axel hadn't heard from Emily in weeks. He found himself wanting to call her several times over that time but he knew that the first month of a relationship was crucial and almost like a honeymoon. He definitely didn't want to burst that heavenly bubble. So, he gave her her space and was waiting for her to make the first move.

"Garcia showed me a picture of her and may I just say holy crap." Morgan commented as he swished his coffee around, attempting to thoroughly mix the milk and sugar. Garcia nodded rapidly.

"She is very beautiful. We've been together for almost three weeks and it's different from every relationship I've ever been in. When she's around, I feel like electricity is surrounding me. It's cheesy but so damn true and pretty amazing." Axel smiled, a blush painting his cheeks. Hendrix raised his coffee cup in a toasting manner.

"Has Emily called you?" Garcia asked after a few seconds of silence as the members chomped on their breakfast foods. Axel shook his head.

"No, I haven't talked to her in ages. She's busy though. She'll call when has time." Garcia nodded, slightly confused though. Emily had seemed so adamant about setting up the double date. Garcia simply shrugged her shoulders. Emily had been so unpredictable.

"Come to think of it, Emily wasn't calling me either. If we didn't have work, I would have never seen her." Morgan responded while dragging a napkin across his lips.

"She's in the honeymoon period. All she can see, smell, hear, and touch is Hotch. Once that's over, things will go back to normal. Well, she'll still be sleeping with the boss but she'll be less closed off." Hendrix reasoned with the group. He felt bad that Emily wasn't there to defend herself. Axel must have felt the same because he quickly changed the subject by asking Morgan about the house he demolished the night before.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride guys." Axel yelled from his apartment buildings lobby doors. Garcia waved as Hendrix stepped on the gas. Once they were out of sight, Axel skipped his way to his apartment and locked himself in. He checked his voicemails, deleting the unimportant. Once he emptied his messages, he began undressing and changed into dark grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. His cellphone, which was embedded into the back pockets of his discarded jeans, began ringing irksomely. He pulled the device from the jeans and saw Emily's name pop up on the screen. He swiped and answered the call.

"Hey Em."

"Hey…Okay, I'm sorry. I haven't called. I'm a jerk. At least I can admit it." Emily said promptly. Axel sighed.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's fine. How did everything go at his apartment?" Axel queried. Emily stayed silent, obviously looking for him to say something else. He began picking up his previously discarded clothes.

"You didn't call to tell me about Starr." Emily whispered. Axel paused, dropping his clothes onto his bed.

"I didn't want to bother you."

"When did we get here? Where worthy moments are pushed to the back burner because we didn't want to_ bother_ each other?" Axel exhaled, having an answer that wasn't to be shared. He wasn't going to tell her what she already knew. They changed when Emily started dating Hotch but Axel had been prepared for this.

"I don't know." He lied as he rubbed his forehead, trying to swipe his impending headache away.

"I want to meet her," Emily stated confidently but when faced with silence, she pleaded, "Please?"

"I'll ask her."

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

"Sweetheart, where are my keys?" Hotch shouted from the apartment door. He padded on his pockets to ensure he didn't have them on him.

"You threw them in the drawer." Emily responded from the bedroom as she slipped on her heels.

"What drawer?" Hotch questioned. He hadn't budged, hoping Emily would come to the living room and find the keys for him. The brunette hopped out of the bedroom, attempting to slip on her second heel as she wobbled towards her boyfriend.

"Right here, Hun." Emily handed him the keys. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for the last time. The couple was scheduled to meet Axel and his girlfriend, Angela Starr, at an Italian restaurant but they were already five minutes late and they hadn't stepped out of the house yet.

"Car and house keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Boyfriend? Check." Emily emphasized the last one with a kiss to Hotch's smiling lips.

* * *

"You're late," Axel chuckled as he saw Emily and Hotch jog into the restaurant, "Don't rush on my account."

"Shut up." Emily laughed as she hugged him. As she starting taking her seat, Hotch shook Axel's hand.

"Where is she?" Hotch asked as he took his seat next to Emily and across from Axel.

"Restroom. Hotch, are you a football fan?" Hotch nodded and the two men began to discuss the upcoming Super bowl with vigor. Emily waited and watched for the missing patron.

"Bronco's are definitely taking it." A sultry voice sounded from behind Emily. The FBI agents turned to catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman that Garcia told them about. She walked around the table to take her position on Axel's side. Hotch and Emily seemed stunned by the woman's mature beauty. She was wearing a long red dress that ended just below her knees. It accentuated all her curves perfectly and made her eyes seem like the lightest shade of green.

"That's my girl. Bronco's all the way." Axel smiled at her as they high fived. They had been oblivious to the disbelieving stares they were acquiring from the other couple. Emily looked between Angela's dress and her own sleeveless pantsuit.

"You must be Emily! I'm Angela Starr. He talks about a lot so I feel like I already know you." The raven-haired woman extended her hand for Emily to take. Emily shook her hand but quickly disengaged.

"Unfortunately I can't say the same. He's been very secretive in regards to you." Emily said, causing Hotch to pinch her thigh under the table.

"It's nice to meet you Angela. What do you do?" Hotch responded quickly, salvaging the moment from unnecessary awkwardness.

"I'm a social worker. Currently employed at DYFS in the DC area. I know you guy's work at the FBI. What division?" Angela smiled at Hotch, glad that he seemed open to her relationship with Axel.

"The Behavioral Analysis Unit. We profile killers in order to capture them." Emily responded forcefully.

"Wow. It sounds really stressful."

"It is stressful, really stressful actually, but we find it rewarding as well," Hotch explained. The waiter appeared next to the men. They took the time to order drinks and food. Once the waiter left Hotch added, "I hear social work is stressful too, especially regarding child abuse."

"It is stressful, really stressful actually, but I find it rewarding as well." Hotch smiled, noticing that she used him own words. Even Emily cracked a smile, feeling her walls tumbling down.

"So Starr, where are you from?" Emily questioned, warming slightly to the situation. Angela seemed like a genuine person with sarcastic tendencies, which she loved.

"Born and raised in Jersey. My parents immigrated to New Jersey from Spain when they were twenty. I moved to DC to follow my dream of building and governing a DYFS location, which I was able to do with help from the fam. You?" Emily smiled.

"Do we have all night?"

* * *

"She's great Pen. Actually, we're going shopping this weekend if you want to come." Penelope squealed.

"I'm so happy! I would love to come with you guys!" Emily smiled. She and Starr had bonded the night before. Axel and Hotch had taken them to a bar after the meal for drinks. The men played billiards as the women got to know one another better. Emily had felt at ease around the other woman and knew that she had a friend in Angela Starr.

"I'm happy too. I've never been this happy. Hotch loves me, I have the greatest friends I could've asked for, and all of said friends have amazing significant others." Emily smiled widely. Morgan had started dating a beautiful woman named Cindy that the whole team had met. She was undoubtedly his other half.

"I get you. I feel the same. Everything is finally how it's supposed to be." Garcia sighed contently.

"I have to go. Hotch and I need some _bonding_ time." Garcia laughed.

"Don't let me stop you. Bye brunette warrior."

"Bye Pen." Emily ended the call and smiled. Everything was perfect.

* * *

The End! Thanks for reading. I might post an epilogue. Again, thanks for all the support!


End file.
